Forevermore
by BlackSwanGirl
Summary: "I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end...but on a Wendsday, in a café...I watched it begin again." -Taylor Swift, Begin Again
1. Chapter 1

I want to make this better.

There is nothing you can do to make this better.

Please.

No.

Please?

No. I never want to see you again!

That's not true.

Yes it is.

What did I do?

What did you do? What did you do? Your so stupid! You IDIOT!

You're crying.

No I'm not.

Yes you are.

Don't you argue with me, you—

We're already arguing.

Just SHUT UP!

Why are you even mad?

I know what you did, you idiot! I know what happened!

What happened?

You—you know what? I'm done. I'm done with second chances, I'm done with sweetheart kisses that make EVERYTHING BETTER! Love is overrated, especially with you.

Sophie, wait—

I said I'm done.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a song fanfic chappie, to a song called I'll Be Here from the broadway musical Ordinary Days. Some of the words are changed to fit my details, just so you know.

We met, of all places, in front of a café

His eyes were perfect.

Some freakishly cold winters day

They could be called brown, from a distance.

I had on several unflattering layers of wool

But as you got closer, they looked kind blue.

And he slipped in the ice with his grocery bags full

But then, you saw they were green.

So I rescued some fruit loops he dropped by the curb

Yes, surely they were green.

And he made some remark that my smile was superb

But as you got as close as possible, so close that your nose touched his and a giggle escaped your lips, you saw the green seems to be infiltrated with yellow, the bright color shooting like a sprout through his eyes.

I thought that was sweet, and I started to go

And then you realized that his eyes changed color, and you'd smile and he'd laugh, and then you'd find yourself just falling in love...

And he said "hey, whatcha doing tomorrow?"

Falling into his beautiful eyes that just changed from color to color while his smile just stayed the same...

Because I'll be here

As long as you stood right next to him, his smile stayed perfect.

On the corner of Bleaker and Mercer tomorrow at seven

And then you'd find yourself tumbling down the hill with him just for fun and laughing your head off as he lay in the grass, making faces at the sky.

If you want to meet up, I'll be waiting right here

And it wasn't even that funny, but you were happy and that was all that mattered.

And in case there are two fellows eating for you my name's August

And then you'd smile, because his clothes were covered in stains which meant you would offer to wash them just so you could press your face against his shirt and smell his scent and smile one more time.

He waved and then he was gone

And then one day he would ask you if you wanted ice cream, his treat, and he knows you love ice cream and you know that he's sad because he just broke up with his girlfriend and your trying not to be happy about that.

Needless to say I went back there to meet him

And then you'd find yourself eating ice cream with him every Saturday and it was your kind of best friend tradition and then one time you kissed his nose without thinking and you couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day because of the way his face turned red.

Mostly to see if he'd show

And then it wasn't just kisses on the nose it was full on kisses on the lips where you got the perfect view of his eyes.

And there he was

So you became the only couple that kissed with your eyes open because that was just perfect and you loved his eyes.

Out in the cold with his jacket pulled tight

And then one day he asked you out to ice cream like old times and you kissed him on the nose.

He took me to dinner and kissed me goodnight

And then you spotted the box in his pocket and you knew.

The next week we went to this terrible play

And instead of being the couple who did it perfectly, you grabbed the box and ran.

And the week after that drank hot chocolate all day

And then you were both laughing and rolling down the hill again, and that was perfect because thats all life needs to be.

And suddenly eight or nine months had flown by

All you need in life is someone that will make you happy and throw profession and perfect out the window and just love you.

And he said "hey, watchya doing the rest of your life?"

'Because I'll be here

Right beside you as long as you want me to be

There's no question

There is nothing I've wanted so much in my life

This might sound immature but I'm totally sure you're the one

And we had just begun

We got hitched in September, our favorite month

With a rock band that played in this old synagogue

And we bought an apartment on West 17th street and talked about children and getting a dog

Our first anniversary came in a flash

And we promised to take the day off

He had to stop into his office that morning

And so I went walking uptown to this bakery I know

When I heard on the street what I thought was a joke

Till I noticed the sirens and saw all the smoke

So I'm running back home with this feeling of dread

To the voicemail he left

with the last words he said

I'm sorry, I don't mean to ruin your evening by bringing up all of this stuff

You're probably wondering why I even called you tonight

Well today something happened that spooked me alright

I saw this storm cloud of paper fall down from the sky

And I thought of that day

and I started to cry

When as sure as I breath I heard him clear as day

Saying "Hey, you're allowed to move on"

It's okay

'Because I'll be here

Even if you decide to get rid of my favorite sweater

Even if you go out on my birthday

This year instead of staying at home

letting all of life's moments pass by

You don't have to cry.'

'Because I'll be here

When you start going back to the places we went to together

When you take off my ring and you let yourself smile

When you meet some handsome and patient and true

When he says that he wants to go out with you

When you call him one night and he meets you downtown

When you finally answer him yes

Yes

Fitz, I will go out with you

I will give you my heart

It has taken so long, but I'm ready to start

Right now he's whispering 'Congrats' in my ear

cause I finally let myself tell you

That I will be here.


End file.
